Children using bicycles will often add a simple device for producing noise to simulate the sound of a combustion engine. This may be done by attaching a playing card to a frame member of the bicycle, usually the rear stay, with a clip such as a clothes peg so that the card projects between the spokes. When the wheels turn, the spokes rapidly strike the card producing a noise which somewhat approximates that of an engine.
Various custom-designed devices have been proposed to improve on such home made arrangements. Examples of such devices are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,716,944, 3,905,151, 4,701,149, 4,875,885, 5,226,846, 5,611,558 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,875.
These devices suffer from various shortcomings which the present invention is intended to address.